


For The Record

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Angst, Community: trueblood100, Episode Related, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Season 3 Episode Evil Is Going On. Bill still loves Sookie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Record

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** For The Record  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill Compton/Sookie Stackhouse  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Set after Season 3 Episode Evil Is Going On. Bill still loves Sookie.  
>  **A/N:** written for challenge 105 at [trueblood100](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com)

Bill stared down at Sookie. He would give anything to be able to go to her, take her in his arms and beg her forgiveness. But she wasn’t ready for that. At least not yet.

“Sookie. Please.”

“I can’t, Bill. Not now.” Tears fell down her cheeks as the pain washed through her. 

With one last pain filled look Bill inclined his head towards her before he turned to walk away. He was halfway down her driveway when he stopped and turned to face her. “For the record. I love you, Sookie Stackhouse. That is something that will never change.”


End file.
